mismapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
FAQ
Czym jest kierunek podstawowy? Kierunek podstawowy, to Twój główny kierunek studiów w ramach MISMaP. Od tego, na jakim podstawowym kierunku jesteś zależy sporo rzeczy: *Dyplom - otrzymasz dyplom tego kierunku. Będziesz tam pisał pracę dyplomową, co oczywiście determinuje jej tematykę (po obronie dyplomu na kierunku podstawowym można też bronić się na pozapodstawowym, jeśli wyrobi się odpowiednie minimum programowe - patrz niżej) *Minima programowe. Lista przedmiotów, które każdy kierunek wyznacza, jako obowiązkowe dla mismapów (patrz: http://mismap.uw.edu.pl/dla-studentow/studia-i-stopnia ). Trzeba je wyrobić, żeby otrzymać dyplom. Z reguły jest ich mniej, niż dla "zwyczajnych" studentów danego kierunku (120ECTS). *Wymagania punktowe - Z kierunku podstawowego trzeba wyrabiać minimum 30 ECTS na rok *Z kierunkiem podstawowym będziesz najbliżej związana/y. Najlepiej poznasz jego studentów, specyfikę, wiele spraw studenckich będziesz załatwiać w jego dziekanacie, Twój tutor najprawdopodobniej będzie pracownikiem tego wydziału. Czym jest kierunek pozapodstawowy? Każdy kierunek obejmowany przez MISMaP poza Twoim podstawowym. Urok kolegium polega na możliwości łączenia różnych dyscyplin, więc każdy student powinien wyrobić trochę przedmiotów na kierunku innym niż swój podstawowy (to dlatego nasze minima są mniejsze ;) ). "Kierunek pozapodstawowy" może, ale nie musi być jednym kierunkiem: można robić pojedyncze przedmioty z różnych kierunków - w sumie minimum 12 ectsów rocznie. Warto tu też wspomnieć o obszarach - każdy wydział (kierunek?) należy do jednego z obszarów nauk i jednym z warunków studiowania na mismapie jest międzyobszarowość - udział w zajęciach należących do różnych obszarów. Zdarza się, że mimo pracy na dwóch różnych wydziałach międzyobszarowość nie jest "wyrobiona" (np fizyka+matematyka, geografia+geologia). Czy i jak można zmienić kierunek podstawowy? Można. Żeby to zrobić, trzeba złożyć w naszym sekretariacie podanie o zmianę kierunku podstawowego. Czasami mogą się nie zgodzić, zwłaszcza jeśli nie masz dobrych argumentów i chcesz zmienić kierunek na bardziej prestiżowy (np. na informatykę), ale na ogół nie robią z tym problemów. Co to są punkty ECTS i czy jest jakiś limit? System ECTS (European Credit Transfer and Accumulation System) służy do oceny postępów studenta. Procedury opracowała Komisja Europejska mając na celu ujednolicenie sposobu studiowania w Europie. Program obowiązuje w większości krajów europejskich. Dzięki temu studenci mają możliwość podjęcia lub kontynuacji studiów we wszystkich uczelniach, które wprowadziły system ECTS, a studia odbyte w innym państwie mogą być uznane przez uczelnię macierzystą. Za zaliczone semestry niezależnie od kraju i uczelni, student ma do zdobycia określoną liczba punktów. Punkty przyznawane są za wszystkie formy zajęć: od ćwiczeń i wykładów po praktyki i pracę dyplomową. Ich ilość nie jest zależna od uzyskanej oceny. limity ECTS w ramach MISMaP: na studiach I stopnia do: 180 + 90 =270 ECTS na studiach II stopnia do: 120 + 90 =210 ECTS na studiach jednolitych magisterskich do: 300 + 90 =390 ECTS. Kim jest tutor i jak go znaleźć? Tutor to opiekun naukowy studenta. Jego jedynym formalnym obowiązkiem jest zatwierdzenie Indywidualnego planu Studiów (IPS) studenta w każdym semestrze. Jeżeli natomiast student wyraża taką wolę to zdecydowana większość tutorów chętnie służy radą i jest w stanie włączyć studenta w prowadzone przez siebie badania, nawet już na 1. semestrze. Tutora najprościej znaleźć przeglądając publikowane corocznie listy tutorów znajdujące się na stronie MISMaPu. Tutorem może także zostać dowolny pracownik uniwersytetu ze stopniem co najmniej doktora. Na ostatnim semestrze tutorem automatycznie zostaje opiekun pracy dyplomowej. Tutor za opiekę nad studentem jest wynagradzany, wynagrodzenie jest różne w zależności od wydziału. Istnieje limit studentów nad którymi opiekę może pełnić jeden tutor. Czym jest IPS? Najważniejszą część IPS (indywidualnego planu studiów) stanowi lista przedmiotów, które student realizuje w danym semestrze z podaną liczbą godzin i ECTS oraz z przyporządkowaniem do czterech kategorii: przedmioty na kierunku podstawowym, na kierunkach pozapodstawowych, moduły i przedmioty dodatkowe (np. oguny, wf, lektoraty). IPS zawiera również dane studenta i tutora. Przynajmniej teoretycznie niezłożenie IPS z podpisem tutora w sekretariacie MISMaP w odpowiednim terminie skutkuje wykreśleniem z listy studentów. Aby utworzyć IPS, należy najpierw podpiąć wszystkie przedmioty pod etap w dziale "Podpięcia" (zakładka "Dla studenta" na usosie. Następnie również w zakładce "Dla studenta" wybieramy "Zaliczenia etapów" i klikamy "Drukuj IPS". Przyporządkowujemy przedmioty do odpowiednich kategorii i wybieramy naszego tutora. Teraz możemy wydrukować IPS, dopisać odręcznie ewentualne wyjaśnienia, podpisać się i zanieść dokument do tutora. Czym jest USOS? Co się robi na USOSie centralnym, a co na wydziałowych, a co na rejestracji żetonowej? Na USOSie centralnym: - przegląda się katalogi studentów i pracowników oraz przedmiotów; - korzysta się z bardzo wygodnego programu do układania planu studiów; - ogląda się swój plan zajęć; - ustawia się preferencje (ilość wierszy widocznych na stronie, jednostki pokazywane w podpowiedziach...); - rejestruje się na zajęcia z wyjątkiem zajęć dla wydziałów posiadających własne USOSy, WF, lektoratów i ogunów; - ogląda się oceny; - tworzy się podania; - sprawdza się przyznane stypendia; - wypełnia się ankiety (rzadko); - dokonuje się podpięć; - tworzy się IPS. Na USOSach wydziałowych robi się prawie to samo, co na centralnym, tylko rejestruje się na zajęcia określonego wydziału. Na rejestracji żetonowej rejestruje się na WF, lektoraty, oguny i egzaminy z języków. Jak ułożyć plan zajęć? Co zrobić, żeby nie mieć kolizji? Jakie są wymagania punktowe (30+12+wf) ? Student zobowiązany jest do realizacji zajęć: - kierunku podstawowego w liczbie min. 30 ECTS/rok, - kierunków pozapodstawowych (zajęć kierunkowych, określonych przez minima programowe dla studentów K MISMaP, prowadzonych przez wydziały inne niż wydział prowadzący kierunek podstawowy) w liczbie min. 12 ECTS/rok, - modułowych w liczbie min. 4 ECTS/rok, z obszarów innych niż obszar kierunku podstawowego, - co najmniej 4 semestrów WF w ciągu toku studiów, - dla rozpoczynających od roku akademickiego 2016/17 lub później - 5 ECTS/cykl studiów (I/II stopień) z przedmiotów humanistycznych lub społecznych - ogółem co najmniej 60 ECTS/rok. Jak składa się podanie? A) Jeżeli podanie składa się w sprawie, na którą mógł wpaść USOS, logujemy się na swoje konto, wchodzimy w zakładkę Dla studentów -> Podania -> złóż nowe podanie -> wybierz i kontynuuj (przy odpowiednim programie studiów) -> wybierasz odpowiedni typ podania (śmiała hipoteza: najczęściej wybierany jest typ 5, czyli prośba o zmiany w rejestracji), klikasz „Wypełnij podanie” -> wpisujesz, co leży Ci na sercu. Przykładowe uzasadnienie wyrejestrowania z przedmiotu: „Uprzejmie proszę o wyrejestrowanie mnie z zajęć "nazwa_przedmiotu" (kod_przedmiotu). Swoją prośbę motywuję dużą ilością pracy związaną z projektem naukowym z nazwa_dziedziny oraz wyrobieniem minimum liczby ECTS pozostałymi przedmiotami. Bardzo proszę o pozytywne rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Z wyrazami szacunku, Imię Nazwisko” B) Jeżeli podanie składasz w sprawie nieprzewidzianej przez USOSa np. podanie o dofinansowanie, podanie o zwolnienie z modułów itp., pobierasz wówczas przykładowe podanie do pana dyrektora ze strony MISMaPu (Studenci -> Przydatne formularze -> wzór podania) i uzupełniasz. Jak założyć pocztę studencką? Czy szkolenia BHP i POWI są obowiązkowe ? Tak. Zajęcia są organizowane w dniach adaptacyjnych. Co zrobić, jeśli minął termin rejestracji? Jeśli była to ostatnia rejestracja to są dwie zwykle skuteczne opcje: 1) Napisać podanie o dopisanie na przedmiot/do konkretnej grupy, zdobyć podpisy odpowiedzialnych za przedmiot (zależnie od wydziału, najczęściej jest to wykładowca) i zanieść je do dziekanatu odpowiedniego wydziału. Na FUWie działa bardzo skutecznie, na MIMie też, ale tylko do określonej daty. 2) Napisać do odpowiedniego USOSmana z prośbą o dorejestrowanie (Biologia, Psychologia) Co zrobić, kiedy się źle zarejestrowało? Co zrobić, gdy nie mam dostępu do rejestracji na którymś z wydziałów? Co to jest “złoty strzał”, jak i DO KIEDY można go użyć? Każdy student raz na etap studiów (licencjackie, magisterskie) ma prawo zrezygnować z zaliczenia przedmiotu. Popularnie ta opcja nazywa się "złotym strzałem". Rezygnacji z zaliczenia dokonuje się w systemie USOSweb (Dla Studentów->Podpięcia). Nie wymaga to niczyjej zgody, przedmiot traktowany jest jakbyś nigdy się na niego nie zapisał (wyjątek: przedmioty z rejestracji żetonowych - przedmiot znika, ale żetony nie są zwracane), Nieprzekraczalny termin skorzystania ze "złotego strzału" jest ustalany co semestr i publikowany w kalendarzu roku akademickiego UW - zwykle jest to przedostatni piątek semestru wg kalendarza ogólnouniwersyteckiego. Jako że z tej opcji można skorzystać tylko raz, polecamy wcześniej spróbować wyrejestrować się via sekretariat. Ile muszę mieć punktów ECTS na rok i co się dzieje, jak mi brakuje? Czy mogę chodzić 2 razy na ten sam wf? Do kiedy trzeba je zrobić? Co jak chcę zrobić więcej niż 4? Możesz chodzić 2 razy na ten sam wf. Co się dzieje, jak nie zaliczę przedmiotu? Czy muszę robić zajęcia chronologicznie? W większości przypadków nie, i jest to jedna z piękniejszych rzeczy na MISMaPie. Zalecany jest oczywiście rozsądek, bo Mechanika kwantowa II B bez żadnych podstaw matematycznych i fizycznych może być trudnym przedsięwzięciem. Każdy przedmiot na swojej stronie w USOSie ma wypisane „Założenia” – warto je przeczytać, nawet się sugerować, ale nie trzeba brać je za wyznacznik tego, czy poradzisz sobie z przedmiotem, czy nie. Napisałam „w większości” – wyjątek stanowią na przykład przedmioty specjalizacyjne na Wydziale Biologii takie jak „Białka i kwasy nukleinowe”, czy „Genetyka człowieka”, na które dostaje się n'' osób z najwyższymi ocenami z wybranych przedmiotów obowiązkowych (w przypadku „Białek i kwasów…” jest to np. ocena z ćwiczeń z „Biologii molekularnej”. W razie jej braku – ocena z ćwiczeń z „Biochemii”). Jest to jednak zawsze wyraźnie napisane w „Uwagach” na stronie przedmiotu w USOSie. Co to są minima programowe? Jest to lista wymagań ustalona przez dany wydział jakie musi spełnić student MISMaPu, by zdobyć dyplom na danym kierunku. Zwykle przedmiotów do zrobienia jest trochę mniej niż na zwykłym kierunku. Czy mogę robić więcej niż jeden dyplom? Możesz, ale nie musisz. Jak to jest w naszym przypadku z dostawaniem się na specjalizacje? Obowiązuje nas rejestracja? Czy obowiązują nas lektoraty? Jaki egzamin językowy trzeba zdać? Lektoraty nie są zajęciami obowiązkowymi, mają na celu umożliwienie studentowi podwyższenia poziomu znajomości już opanowanego języka obcego lub umożliwienie nauki kolejnego języka obcego. Wymagany jest egzamin z języka angielskiego w stopniu B2 do końca semestru zimowego (III roku). Na co można dostać dofinansowanie? Na staż zagraniczny, wyjazd na konferencję naukową/konkurs. Prawdopodobnie na cokolwiek naukowego, byle to dobrze uzasadnić. Trzeba jednak dokładnie napisać na co pójdzie dofinansowanie np. na bilet lotniczy, pociągowy, wynajem mieszkania, pokoju hotelowego, wydruk posteru itp. Do rozliczenia potrzebne będą dokumenty potwierdzające konkretny zakup (bilety lotnicze, skasowane bilety pociągowe, faktura za mieszkanie/hotel, paragon za wydrukowanie posteru). WAŻNE! Na MISMaPie maksymalna kwota dofinansowania to 300 zł. Jeśli chcemy walczyć prywatnie o większe pieniądze, to najpierw podanie do dyrektora o te 300 zł, potem podanie do pani prorektor z informacją, że Twoja jednostka przyznała Ci już maksymalne dofinansowanie, jednak jest ono niewystarczające. Prorektor przyznaje różne sumy, na przykład na staż zagraniczny na Uniwersytet Kalifornijski otrzymałam 2 000 zł (wnioskując o 8 000 zł). Co to są moduły? Są to zajęcia zazwyczaj z obszaru humanistycznego, z których należy zaliczyć min. 4ECTS/rok. Większość modułów odbywa się na wydziale "Artes Liberales", a ich tematyka jest bardzo zróżnicowana (przykłady modułów: chemia dla humanistów, oglądanie starych książek, liturgia Kościołów wschodnich, studium gier, dramat dwudziestolecia międzywojennego). Ten wydział teoretycznie powinien publikować listę oferowanych przez siebie modułów, a w praktyce zaliczają wszystko z Artes, na co mismapowcom uda się zarejestrować. Atrakcyjnym sposobem zaliczenia modułów jest udział w specjalnie do tego celu organizowanych zajęciach wyjazdowych. Szczególnym zainteresowaniem cieszą się podstawy etologii owadów społecznych, czyli słynne mrówki w Białowieży. Czym można zaliczać moduły? Kiedy otwarty jest sekretariat, a kiedy są godziny przyjęcia studentów? Sekretariat Kolegium MISMaP przyjmuje studentów: * wtorek 10:00 - 15:00 * środa 10:00 – 15:00 * czwartek 10:00 - 15:00 Gmach Centrum Nowych Technologii, ul. Stefana Banacha 2C, 02-097 Warszawa, Blok B, II piętro Pokój nr 02.04, Tel. 22 55 43 550, -551, -552 Studia doktoranckie: Tel.22 55 43 553 Jak wyjechać na ERASMUSa/praktyki ERASMUS? Wyjechałam na praktykę, więc mogę napisać, jak to wygląda. # Kilka miesięcy przed planowanym terminem praktyk znajdź kilkanaście lub więcej miejsc, w których chciał(a)byś je odbyć. Porozsyłaj tam ładne maile, w których napiszesz, że jesteś dobrym studentem i dlaczego chcesz tam przyjechać. # Prawdopodobnie dostaniesz pożądaną odpowiedź z jednej instytucji. W tym momencie możesz mieć praktycznie pewność, że uda Ci się wyjechać - na praktyki jest zdecydowanie więcej miejsc niż kandydatów. Razem z Twoim przyszłym opiekunem na praktykach wypełnij "Learning Agreement - Before Mobility" (formularz z komentarzem na stronie Biura Współpracy z Zagranicą). # Zgłoś się do koordynatora praktyk Erasmus odpowiedniego wydziału ze skanem "Learning Agreement" z pieczątką instytucji przyjmującej i podpisami odpowiednich osób z tej instytucji. # Wypełnij zgłoszenie kandydatury studenta na praktyki Erasmus (formularz również na stronie BWZ). Zgłoś się do dziekana tego samego wydziału, co koordynator i do Dyrektora MISMaP po podpisy na zgłoszeniu. # Załóż konto walutowe i wprowadź jego numer do Usosa. Na to konto dostaniesz stypendium, które pokryje część różnicy w kosztach utrzymania między Polską a miejscem praktyk. # Zanieś wymagane dokumenty do Biura Współpracy z Zagranicą. # Wykup ubezpieczenie OC i NNW na czas praktyk. # Po ok. tygodniu zostanie Ci przyznane stypendium. Zanieś do BWZ polisy ubezpieczeniowe i podpisz umowę. # Rozwiąż internetowy test sprawdzający znajomość odpowiedniego języka (link dostaniesz na maila). Jego wynik nie wpłynie na możliwość odbycia praktyk. # Przyjedź na miejsce praktyk i rozpocznij pracę :-). # Po przybyciu prześlij do BWZ skany "Confirmation of Arrival" z podpisem osoby odpowiedzialnej za praktykę i pieczątką instytucji przyjmującej (formularz na stronie BWZ) oraz kart pokładowych/biletów kolejowych/biletów autobusowych/oświadczenia o podróży samochodem. # Aby dostać ostatnie 10% stypendium, po powrocie z praktyk ponownie wypełnij test językowy, ankietę i zanieś do BWZ dokumenty poświadczające podróż powrotną, odpowiednio podpisane i opieczętowane "Learning Agreement - After Mobility" oraz "Transcript of Records". Wydział Chemii (nie wiem, jak to wygląda na innych wydziałach) wymaga również raportów z pracy na praktykach przesyłanych co dwa tygodnie i jednego dużego raportu na koniec. Bardzo polecam wyjazd na praktykę - można zebrać o wiele większe doświadczenie niż siedząc w Warszawie i jednocześnie poznać bardzo ciekawe miejsce :-D. Co muszę zrobić tuż przed obroną? Na przykładzie Wydziału Biologii (czynności między wydziałami różnią się pomijalnie): Krok 1. W sekretariacie MISMaPu drukuje się kartę przebiegu studiów. Czas trwania ~5 min. Krok 2. Do dziekanatu WB zanosi się kartę przebiegu studiów. Sprawdzane jest wyrobienie minimów. Czas trwania ~1 dzień. (Na Wydziale Fizyki, przynajmniej w zeszłym roku, dziekan Wysmołek oprócz karty przebiegu studiów kazał przynieść stosowne podanie i tabelę z przedmiotami z minimów i tymi wyrobionymi, żeby łatwiej mu było porównać te dwie rzeczy). Krok 3. Z dziekanatu WB odbiera się zaświadczenie o spełnieniu minimów. Zanosi się je do sekretariatu MISMaPu. Tam pani siada i sprawdza wypełnienie mismapowych minimów, czyli moduły, wfy, liczbę ECTSów z głównego kierunku i pobocznych. Następnie drukuje skierowanie na obronę, na którym potrzebny jest podpis dyrektora MISMaPu. Czas trwania ~40 min + czekanie na podpis dyrektora, czyli zależy od jego bytności lub nie w tym czasie w gabinecie. Krok 4. Z sekretariatu MISMaPu odbiera się skierowanie na obronę i zanosi do dziekanatu WB wraz z dwustronnie wydrukowaną pracą, egzemplarzem pracy na płycie podpisanym zgodnie z wymogami, podaniem o wyznaczenie terminu obrony (z wpisanym recenzentem) podpisanym przez promotora, potwierdzeniem przelania na konto WB 80 zł oraz 4 zdjęciami (lub 100 zł i 5 zdjęciami, jeśli chce się też dyplom po angielsku). Czas trwania ~10 min. Krok 5. Dziekanat zakłada konto w Archiwum Prac Dyplomowych (www.apd.uw.edu.pl). Czas trwania: do końca dnia, w którym zrealizowało się krok 4. Krok 6. Logowanie w APD (dane z USOSa), uzupełnienie danych dotyczących pracy (streszczenie, tytuł oraz słowa kluczowe po polsku i angielsku oraz wrzucenie pracy w pdf do systemu). Czas trwania ~15 min. Krok 7. Czekanie na wgranie recenzji przez promotora i recenzenta, w tak zwanym międzyczasie praca jest skanowana antyplagiatem i pewnie coś tam jeszcze. Efekt finalny: praca ma stan "gotowa do obrony". Krok 8. Obrona. Dopilnujcie, żeby wszyscy zainteresowani (przewodniczący komisji, recenzent i promotor) znali jej datę i godzinę. Powodzenia :) Na chemii procedura jest identyczna z dwoma wyjątkami: niepotrzebne jest potwierdzenie wpłaty oraz bardzo troszczy się tam o to, by pierwsze strony i numeracja pracy były identyczne jak w stronach przykładowych na stronie chemii. Na wydziale MIM procedura jest podobna, jednak kolejność wykonywania czynności jest inna: Krok I (5) Wizyta w Sekcji Studenckiej i prośba o założenie konta w APD. Potrzebny temat pracy i nazwisko promotora. Czas trwania ~10 min. Krok II (6) Logowanie w APD (dane z USOSa), uzupełnienie danych dotyczących pracy (streszczenie, tytuł oraz słowa kluczowe po polsku i angielsku oraz wrzucenie pracy w pdf do systemu). Czas trwania ~15 min. Krok III (7) Promotor wystawia ocenę pracy, pisze recenzję w APD i wpisuje zaliczenie proseminarium w USOSweb (jeśli to on je prowadzi). Czas trwania - zależy od promotora, min. 1h. Krok IV (3) Do Sekcji Studenckiej zanosi się 2 egzemplarze pracy (do akt i dla recenzenta), a ponadto: wniosek o powołanie komisji egzaminacyjnej (z wpisanym recenzentem - wydruk z APD), recenzję promotora oraz 5 zdjęć. Praca i wszystkie dokumenty wymagają podpisu promotora. Wbrew informacji na stronie Wydziału nie jest potrzebna płyta CD. W tym momencie można (ale nie trzeba) wpisać się do zeszytu z terminami egzaminu dyplomowego. Po tym etapie recenzent powinien uzyskać możliwość uzupełnienia swojej recenzji. Czas trwania: uzyskanie podpisów promotora + 5 min w Sekcji Do wykonania powyższych kroków nie jest wymagane zaliczenie wszystkich przedmiotów. Po uzyskaniu wszystkich zaliczeń (w tym zaliczenia proseminarium) wykonuje się kroki 1-4: Krok V (1) W sekretariacie MISMaP drukuje się kartę przebiegu studiów. Czas trwania ~5 min Krok VI (2) Do Sekcji Studenckiej zanosi się kartę przebiegu studiów. Sprawdzane jest wyrobienie minimów. Czas trwania ~1 dzień (potrzebny podpis prodziekana). Krok VII (3) Do sekretariatu MISMaP zanosi się potwierdzenie spełnienia minimów w celu sprawdzenia wymagań mismapowych. Otrzymuje się skierowanie na obronę (czas trwania ~40 min + podpis Dyrektora). Krok VIII (4) Do Sekcji Studenckiej zanosi się skierowanie na obronę. W międzyczasie do recenzent wpisuje swoją recenzję i przynosi ją na obronę. Krok IX (8) Obrona. Krok X Po egzaminie dokonuje się opłaty za wystawienie dyplomu (100zł). Wszyscy z założenia dostają również dyplom w języku angielskim. Krok XI W dowolnym momencie przed lub po obronie do sekretariatu MISMaP donosi się jeden egzemplarz pracy (drukowany dwustronnie, może być tylko zszyty). Co to obiegówka i jak ją zdobyć? "Obiegówka", albo karta obiegowa, to papierek, który otrzymujemy z sekretariatu MISMaP przed obroną pracy dyplomowej. Służy ona do potwierdzenia, że nie zalegamy z niczym w bibliotekach wydziałów MISMaP i głównym BUW. Ma (miała przynajmniej parę lat temu) formę uroczej tabelki, w której muszą nam się podpisać pracownicy wszystkich bibliotek wydziałowych i BUW na Dobrej. Ponieważ trzeba się do każdej z nich udać osobno, słowo "obiegówka" nabiera sensu jako "kartka, z którą obiegnę całe miasto" i pozwala zwiedzić katakumby wydziału geologii, albo dowiedzieć się, gdzie dokładnie jest psychologia. Podpis na obiegówce dostajemy, jeżeli nie mamy w danej bibliotece wypożyczonej żadnej książki ani nie zalegamy z żadnymi opłatami (np za przetrzymanie). Jej skompletowanie jest warunkiem przystąpienia do obrony pracy dyplomowej (błąd, jest warunkiem odzyskania oryginałów dokumentów takich jak wyniki matury czy dyplom, na podstawie którego rekrutowało się na kolejny stopień studiów, można ją wypełnić i oddać nawet kilka lat po zakończeniu studiów, chociaż po chyba 5 latach nie ma pewności, że Wasze dokumenty wciąż na MISMaPie siedzą). + Jej skompletowanie NIE jest konieczne, jeśli po uzyskaniu dyplomu kontynuujemy studia na MISMaPie np. nie trzeba jej kompletować do obrony pracy licencjackiej, jeśli następnie studia magisterskie robimy na MISMaPie. Co to są podpięcia? I gdzie/kiedy/JAK można podpinać przedmioty? Czym rożni się podpięcie pod etap od podpięcia pod program? Co to jest międzyobszarowość i które kierunki należą do jakiego obszaru? Wymóg międzyobszarowości, to konieczność realizowania przedmiotów z co najmniej dwóch różnych obszarów, Wymóg ten można spełnić przedmiotami modułowymi. Kolegium MISMaP prowadzi studia międzyobszarowe w obszarach: '''nauk ścisłych' (matematyka, informatyka, fizyka, astronomia, chemia) nauk przyrodniczych (biologia, biotechnologia, ochrona śr., geografia, geologia) nauk społecznych (psychologia, gospodarka przestrzenna, socjologia) nauk humanistycznych (filozofia, kognitywistyka, bioetyka (tylko II stopień)) Czy praktyki są potrzebne do absolutorium? Na chemii nie są. Co to są przedmioty równoważne i jaki jest proces ich uznawania? Które przedmioty liczą się do średniej? Podpięte pod etap, a także te podpięte pod program, o ile nie zaznaczy się w USOSie, że mają się do średniej nie liczyć (zakładka Dla Studenta->Podpięcia). Co jeśli mam kilka egzaminów w tym samym czasie? Masz zasadniczo dwie opcje: A) na etapie ogłoszenia terminu egzaminu kolidującego z innym, starasz się o przełożenie któregokolwiek z nich. Jeżeli przedmiot jest kameralny, zwykle nie ma najmniejszych z tym problemów. Jeśli przedmiot to obowiązkowy przedmiot dla całego roku – możesz od razu odpuścić sobie tę opcję. B) wybierasz ten, na który chcesz pójść (z dowolnego powodu, może być prostszy/trudniejszy/prowadzący jest mniej sympatyczny/nie pasuje Ci termin egzaminu poprawkowego). W wersji mniej oficjalnej piszesz do prowadzącego drugiego przedmiotu, mówisz mu o zaistniałej sytuacji, pytasz o to, czy jest możliwość napisania egzaminu w innym terminie niż poprawkowym, czy dopiero poprawkowy wchodzi w grę, pytasz o to, czy prowadzący życzy sobie potwierdzenie Twojego udziału w innym egzaminie. Jeżeli zgadza się tylko na poprawkowy, jest to wówczas Twój pierwszy termin. Jeśli życzy sobie potwierdzenia, idziesz na wybrany egzamin z gotowym podaniem typu: „Potwierdzam, że student Imię Nazwisko (nr albumu: …) wziął udział w egzaminie z przedmiotu „nazwa” dnia … w godzinach …” Prosisz prowadzącego o podpis. Zanosisz podanie do prowadzącego przedmiot, idziesz na egzamin w innym terminie. Czy muszę zanieść wyniki egzaminu ze szkolenia bibliotecznego do dziekanatu? Co zrobić, gdy nie przyznano mi żetonów na WP? Od lat żaden student MISMaPu na początku nie ma żetonów na WP. Żeby je zdobyć trzeba wysłać maila/ zadzwonić (czasem wysłać 5 maili i zadzwonić 10 razy) do USOSmasterów wydziału psychologii. Czy na egzamin trzeba się ubrać na galowo? Wypada ubrać się przyzwoicie, ale raczej nie galowo. Chyba, że jakiś prowadzący tego wymaga, ale o tym na pewno zostaniecie poinformowani przez kolegów studentów, bo będzie to zjawisko wyjątkowe. Jak składać podanie o warunek i kiedy mi on przysługuje? Czy mogę wybrać tutora z innego kierunku niż mój podstawowy? Tak, o ile masz dobry powód np. jest tylko jeden człowiek, który zajmuje się dokładnie tym, co chcesz robić i jest akurat na innym wydziale, albo opiekował się Tobą już wcześniej. Ewentualnie robisz dwa dyplomy, Twoim pierwszym jest ten, co robi więcej problemów z formalnościami (psychologia/informatyka/biologia), ale przyszłość wiążesz z drugim kierunkiem. Wymaga to zaniesienia podania do dyrektora wraz (lub przed) z IPSem. Kto może być tutorem? (listy, stopień naukowy) Listy kandydatów na tutorów można znaleźć pod tym adresem: http://mismap.uw.edu.pl/studenci/tutorzy/. Tutor musi mieć przynajmniej stopień doktora. Gdzie szukać informacji, zanim zacznę zadawać pytania na fejsie? Warto wpisać hasło w wyszukiwarkę na facebooku. Prawdopodobnie ktoś miał już podobne pytanie, problem, wątpliwość. Do tego szczerze polecamy strony wydziałów, MISMaP-u, czy samego UW, Jak się starać o akademik i o stypendium? Jak mogę się zaangażować w działalność samorządową? Struktura władz MISMaPu i UW, czyli z czym do kogo? Co to jest fizyka w Trybie Studiów Indywidualnych? Fizyka w trybie studiów indywidualnych (zwana częściej "fizyką indywidualną" albo skrótowo "fizind") to osobna ścieżka fizyki, przeznaczona dla bardziej uzdolnionych studentów. Posiada swoje własne przedmioty, będące rozszerzonymi wersjami przedmiotów ze "zwykłej" ścieżki. Uzyskanie dyplomu z "fizyki w trybie studiów indywidualnych" wymaga zaliczenia wszystkich przedmiotów tej ścieżki (tzn. spełnienia tych samych wymagań, co studenci fizyki indywidualnej, a nie tylko minimów MISMaPowych. W szczególności - matematyka z MIMu nie jest uznawana za równoważną Analizie i Algebrze R). Jeżeli nie zależy nam na tym dopisku to możemy dowolnie mieszać przedmioty ze zwykłej fizyki i ich indywidualne odpowiedniki. Porada 1: Jeżeli czujesz się na siłach to warto spróbować studiów indywidualnych, w razie czego można łatwo przenieść się na zwykłe. Porada 2: W szczególności polecam indywidualną wersję podstawowego kursu fizyki (podstawy fizyki 1-4) oraz pracownie.